The Loudmouth and the Loner
by jle1993
Summary: Natsuki is in trouble, yet again, and it falls to Haruka to deal with her. The results might just be explosive... Harusuki pairing, something to break the mold...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME...if I did there would be a OVA focused on ShizNat**

**A/N: Forgive me for any OOC-ness, I haven't written in a while and I've never written Haruka's character...also, I dropped her mispronunciation thing - sorry to any Haruka fangirls/boys that annoys. **

**To all you ShizNat fans, and the more mild Harukino (is that how it's said?) fans, please don't kill me.**

**With all that said I give you....**

**The Loudmouth and the Loner: Chapter One**

Staring out of one of the large windows, Natsuki stifled a yawn as she tried to ignore Haruka's tirade. So what if her attendance wasn't meeting requirements? What with the carnival and the First District – the lone Wolf really had better things to worry about. Okay, perhaps going out after curfew wasn't the safest either, but sitting around wouldn't make anyone any safer. Not only that, but Natsuki was positive that she hadn't left evidence when she had broken into school to try and find old paper files.

"I don't understand delinquents like you Kuga-kohai! You can't be bothered to get into school when you should; but then you break curfew to trespass! What is it with people like you? Is your mind so backward that you do everything opposite to how you should!" stormed Haruka, pacing in front of the seated biker, not noticing that Natsuki wasn't paying attention until she failed to hear a response, "Listen to me you felonious villain!"

The blunette looked slowly away from the window, flicking her hair over her shoulder and then glaring into Haruka's eyes – the sort of expression that could make anyone else wet their pants in five seconds flat.

"What did you call me Suzushiro-san?" she asked; her voice little more than a growl as she rose to her feet. Delinquent she may be, but she wasn't a villain – or felonious, whatever that was. Her eyes were like emeralds, cold and hard, but Haruka was unflinching – and perhaps oblivious – in the face of Natsuki's cold fury.

"A felonious villain – you break and enter like a common street thief, which is all you'll be most likely," spat Haruka as she glared right back at the rebel, indignant that Natsuki had the nerve to be upset at anything – the wolf was a rule-breaker and that was all Haruka needed to take into account.

It was all the blunette could do to control herself; she was shaking at Haruka's assumptions – how dare she!

"You don't know anything Suzushiro!" she found herself yelling, taking a step towards Haruka before she was able to still herself, trembling with the effort restraint took.

"I know you skip school; I know that you ride your bike into places no self respecting student would go; I know that you broke into this school last Friday – and I know that you'd have been expelled more than once without that Bubuzuke protecting you!" shouted Haruka, her face going red from anger.

"I never asked her too!" Natsuki roared back, "I never wanted her to either!"

"Then why are you still here?!"

"Because I'm not so different to you!"

Both women were panting, chests heaving as they stood facing each other, faces flushed. The air around them seemed to shimmer with the heat of their fury. Not even an inch separated their faces, their eyes connected with an electric intensity.

"You think you're so much better than me Suzushiro-san – but you're not. Both locked in a constant fight for what we believe in, both searching for some kind of justice in the world," hissed Natsuki, her words biting and harsh. She wanted no sympathy or empathy – but she did want to bring Haruka down to her level.

"You're a delinquent Kuga-san, whatever you're fighting for isn't like what I'm fighting for," barked back Haruka; her eyes aflame that the Bubuzuke's pup would dare make comparisons.

"You're right, it's so much more. I'm a delinquent – so what? I'm an orphan Suzushiro, check your records. I have to fight just to survive – what is it that you have to fight for? Your weekly stipend? Control of your stupid executive board? Justice in a school that couldn't care less? The attention of Shizuru-chan, who you claim to despise so much?" asked Natsuki – her voice deriding and mocking – each word a jab at Haruka and everything she was and everything she stood for.

Haruka was, for once, speechless.

Staring at Natsuki – with no more words to use – she knew that unless she did something the delinquent would have the upper hand.

With her mind at that moment taking a coffee break – and with their face so close – Haruka did the first thing she could to mask her speechlessness.

She kissed Kuga…hard.

The force behind the move knocked Natsuki off balance, and as she started to fall her hands grabbed out for support, finding Haruka's shoulders and bringing the blonde down on top of her – still lip-locked.

Natsuki's head bounced against the hard floor, jolting her out of the kiss Haruka had thrust upon her; though they still remained in quite a compromising position.

Once more their eyes locked – Natsuki's wide with surprise, shock, and more than a little confusion- and Haruka's with much the same expression for only slightly different reasons.

Natsuki was the first to recover, quickly pushing Haruka off of her and standing, "What the hell Suzushiro-san!"

Haruka was still in a daze, lying on the ground where she had been deposited. She could not quite believe what she had just done. She had just given away her first kiss to a delinquent…a delinquent girl…a delinquent girl claimed by the Bubuzuke…

Not looking up, she was once again silenced – though she did not dare make any action to cover it. Instead she searched some word, any word to fill the gap.

"…Mayo Kuga-san?"

Natsuki blushed, "I like it…and hey! That doesn't answer my question baka!"

Ignoring the insult – perhaps still too stunned by her own actions and apparent loss of mind – Haruka looked up…and swiftly looked down again with a red face, rubbing frantically at her nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding. Kuga had the most interesting taste in underwear.

"That skirt has to be shorter than school regulations," she muttered to herself, just loud enough for the biker to hear and blush.

"H-haruka no baka! What's the matter with you?" demanded a red-faced Natsuki, grasping her skirt and pressing it down as she backed up. It was one thing being teased by Shizuru, which was expected with her personality, but having Haruka suddenly act like this was unnerving.

The blonde slowly stood up, "I don't know Natsuki-san," answered the Executive Director; seemingly as unaware as Natsuki that they had slipped into first name usage. It was an entirely unexpected situation – and while Haruka would have expected herself to be disgusted- she couldn't bring herself to call the situation unwelcome.

Looking up at the clock she saw it was getting late. "I don't know what the matter with me is. We are here to discuss your punishment; not to engage in hormonal behaviour. However – the school will close soon," she said, pausing as she saw a look of relief on Natsuki's face.

Clenching her jaw, Haruka refrained from shouting. Yes she could accuse the delinquent of distracting her – but it was Haruka who has launched herself at Natsuki and her pride wouldn't suffer the topic resurfacing.

"That does not mean you will not be punished," she settled on, and then on a whim – one she didn't mean to act upon but couldn't help, "and seeing as you took up so much of my time, we can start on your punishment tonight. Lindem Baum. Tonight. At eight…or else."

With that she turned and left the room…leaving behind a very confused and slightly scared Natsuki.

~Omake~

Shizuru: Ara~ Haruka kissed my Natsuki?

Natsuki: She kissed me?

Haruka: Her breath tastes of mayo?

(Natsuki and Shizuru stare at Haruka)

Haruka: (sweatdrop) I mean...I KISSED THAT DELINQUENT?

(Natsuki and Shizuru stop staring)

(I whistle in background...slowly stopping as the three ladies turn and glare at me)

Jle1993: Ehe...(sweatdrop) FORGIVE ME!!! (turns and runs)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own =(

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you all!!!

Haruka impatiently tapped her foot on the sidewalk; checking her watch for the tenth time in as many minutes. The time was now seven fifty-five, and Haruka have been waiting twenty minutes. Okay she was early, but it was Natsuki's punishment, and the Executive Direct had expected the delinquent to be early to make a good impression.

So much for that.

Dressed in a light green blouse and a pair of jeans she had dug out from the back of her wardrobe, Haruka was rather pleased with herself. It wasn't that she wanted to impress the rebellious biker or anything like that – it was just that she hoped to throw Natsuki off guard.

It'd be easier to achieve her purpose if the wolf pup wasn't being defensive. Yes, that was all Haruka wanted; to achieve her purpose, the very purpose that getting Natsuki to meet her at a restaurant was all for.

If only Haruka knew what her purpose was.

She hadn't really had to time to figure it out; she was still to busy being stunned by her own impulsive behaviour. Asking – ordering – a trouble maker out to dinner with her, it went beyond all of her logic and sensibility. Yes she was hot-headed and brash, maybe sometimes she rushed into things – but not impulsively, she always had a purpose.

Except for now it seemed.

It seemed that for now, Miss Natsuki Kuga had sent Haruka out of her comfort zone, and to a lesser extent out of her mind. She had to be out of her mind – why else would she have let herself become speechless, which had in turn led to her kissing the blunette earlier? Haruka Suzushiro always had something to say

Checking her watch again, Haruka knew she'd definitely have something to say about time-keeping – it was one minute past eight and Natsuki still wasn't there. The blonde was certain she'd said 'eight…or else', and yet Natsuki was late, by over a minute! Did the blunette wish to test Haruka? To see what other impulsive behaviour she could draw out?

How dare she?! Being deliberately late so as to manipulate Haruka's emotions and moods! That rebel truly was a villain; sly and sneaky and manipulative, counting on Haruka being predictable.

That delinquent was devious.

The blunette was conniving.

The biker was…here?

The sound of a bike engine revving down and stilling reached the blonde's ear, quieting her mental tirade for the moment, waiting until Natsuki came into view so she could start the abuse verbally.

When the tough rebel wolf came into view, Haruka took in a deep breath – one meant to be used abusing the delinquent for her lateness – but that instead came out as a gasp.

Haruka had expected the biker wolf to come in her normal leathers, or her uniform perhaps, and instead she was faced with something quite different.

Black pants. A red tank top. A black jacket that looked kind of classy. Who was this person and what had they done with Natsuki Kuga. It wasn't that she looked smart, it'd take more than a change of clothes for that, but her choice of outfit gave off a more…refined air. Not smart, refined, though not quite elegant. It was the jacket that did it, the rest of the outfit was casual enough, but the jacket….

Haruka suddenly felt underdressed.

Her throat felt a little dry; the delinquent scrubbed up well, or at least didn't look so much like a threat to society. In casual clothes and that jacket…Haruka could understand why other girls seemed so envious; and also why Takeda spent so much time in the nurse's office recovering from blood-loss.

Once again, the loudmouth found herself at a loss for words – something that was becoming quite an annoying habit. Her mind seemed quite befuddled and incapable of forming a coherent sentence; though for now the blonde was going to just blame it on the surprise that the biker could look half decent.

"Yo, Suzushiro-san, are we going in or what?" called Natsuki, who by this time was in front of Haruka - and noticing that the blonde didn't seem to be moving.

Ah that voice! The voice of a vagabond – it broke the spell the Executive Director had been under, and loosened her vocal chords also.

"Are we going in? You delinquent pup! We would've been in there already if you'd been here on time! I said eight Kuga-kohai, eight! What kind of time do you call this? I arrive here early, even though it's your punishment, and you turn up late!" fumed Haruka; ignoring the look of disbelief that overcoming the blunette's features.

"It's only just turned five past Suzushiro-san, I couldn't have been that la-"

"I don't care if you were one minute late or one hour, you were late and I was early and this is your punishment! Delinquent! Truant! Tardy!"

Haruka's rampage of words came thick and fast, and the poor wolf pup felt more than a little defensive. At least she had bothered coming at all; she could've skipped out completely. Haruka was totally over reacting – and it was keeping them both outside away from Natsuki's true love…mayo.

"Hey! The longer you waste yelling at me, the less time you have punishing me," interjected Natsuki upon seeing Haruka take a breath, trying to get a few words in edgeways before the blonde got her second wind.

"And talking of my punishment – why are we at Lindem Baum?"

Haruka looked at Natsuki almost smugly, "You're paying. Phase One of your punishment…'Operation Turn Kuga Into A Decent Person" proclaimed the Executive Director – and Natsuki's face went as red as the lava exploding from a volcano; her anger tantamount to the eruption of Mount Vesuvius.

"Baka! I'm already a decent person!" roared Natsuki, her voice so loud that multiple people inside the diner jumped in fright. Haruka remained unfazed; it seemed that living with her own extreme vocal volume had left her immune to the affects of others.

"You're still paying."

~Omake~

Shizuru: Ara~ you think my Natsuki is not decent?

Haruka: Don't blame me, look at the author, she's in charge bubuke!

jle1993: *starts running to hopefully gain a headstart*

*While Haruka and Shizuru try to kick jle1993 butt...)

Natsuki:...I have to pay?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I've had a horrid case of prolonged writer's block, and I can't apologise enough! I hate taking so long with all my updates, and I'll try to do better in the future. Hopefully this new chapter is at least part worth the wait. Sorry for the wait, and thank you for your patience x**

**Chapter 3**

Haruka dragged a somewhat stunned Natsuki inside the restaurant – not quite holding hands, instead Haruka was gripping the sleeve of Natsuki's jacket and Natsuki was letting her.

The pup had an expression that was somewhere between blank and thoughtful. Silently, she was wondering what Haruka would do when – at the end of the meal – Natsuki revealed that she hadn't brought her wallet.

After all, the blonde had been the one who had invited the blunette to restaurant; and so Natsuki had made the reasonable assumption that Haruka would be paying…though as the pup turned her gaze to her companion, she got the distinct feeling that the loudmouth would not see it that way.

The biker bit her lip for a moment, contemplating confessing before deciding against it. Natsuki was no coward but she wanted to keep her hearing for as long as possible – and she could just imagine how Haruka would react: yelling and sending her to fetch the wallet, before then being grumpy and moody at having to wait.

Natsuki didn't want that to happen.

It wasn't that she expected to enjoy herself – it was Haruka she was with after all – she just wanted the night to pass as smoothly as possible, or at least have an atmosphere that wasn't hostile.

What happened at the end of the night didn't matter so much.

She had her motorbike for a reason.

She could almost imagine Haruka's face, the way the blonde would be shouting and fuming with anger as the biker girl made her escape. The thought of it released a small chuckle from the blunette's lips.

As luck would have it, Natsuki chuckled just as Haruka led them inside, into the eagle eyed view of Mai – who promptly dropped the all plates she was holding.

Ice Queen Kuga Natsuki, the school's resident biker rebel…laughing in the company of Fuuka's discipline mad Executive Director Suzushiro Haruka. What's more, both of them were without their respective best friends: Fujino Shizuru and Kikukawa Yukino.

The restaurant fell into near silence, the only sounds being breathing and a single unbroken cup settling on the ground…then more breathing.

It seemed as though all eyes were on the unlikely pair – watching to see what they would do – and Natsuki's hair stood up on the back of her neck from the sensation it caused. She was the lone wolf for a number of reasons...one being that she didn't like being the centre of attention. Her emerald eyes betrayed a look of pleadingly in Mai's direction, but the red head only stood wide-eyed like a deer in headlights.

The only person who seemed unaffected was Haruka – she seemed blissfully unaware of the attention she and Natsuki were attracting - she was more preoccupied that Mai had dropped the dishes and wasn't cleaning them up.

"How unprofessional," she muttered loudly to herself, and Mai flushed – thinking Haruka was referring to her staring.

To hide her embarrassment she ducked down to pick up the mess; and as she did Natsuki took the opportunity to all but drag Haruka to an empty corner booth. It was somewhat secluded, and after a few minutes the other patrons of the restaurant started talking again; except for a still interested Mai - if anything, the area Natsuki had chosen to seat herself and Haruka in had made the redhead even more curious.

Carefully taking the broken dishes to the bin, her eyes remained fixed to the unlikely couple.

Natsuki was by this point unaware that anyone was still watching them…she was too busy shrinking back in her seat under the intense glare of the Executive Director.

"What did you drag me for? Ruffian! And you say you're a decent person!"

Again with the insults - Natsuki felt her hackles rise defensively. It wasn't fair, just because Haruka was completely oblivious, it didn't mean everyone else was - under the circumstances Natsuki's actions were perfectly decent; something that was necessary to prove…

To get out of there of course…the sooner Natsuki proved she was decent the sooner she could leave - and the more chance she had of avoiding premature deafness.

"I am decent! People were staring and you weren't moving!" she hissed, leaning forwards, trying to keep her voice quiet while maintaining a suitable level of indignation.

The reasoning provided failed to strike a cord with the blonde, who also leaned in, staring furiously into Natsuki's eyes - the connection electric as they both refused to back down.

"Of course they were staring - that busty waitress dropped everything! Baka, you must be oblivious as well as disorderly!"

"You're the oblivious one! They were staring at us!"

"Why would they do that? Because it's so rare to see you? Or because you're so vain?!"

"Because you were dragging me first!"

With that, Natsuki had once again rendered the loudmouth mute. Haruka could do nothing more than glare angrily - no longer able to chastise Natsuki for something she had done herself mere moments ago. It was infuriating for the rule maker that a rule breaker could so effectively - and so often - render her completely without words.

What could she say? That it was different when she was dragging the biker, somehow more justified? Excusing her actions would validate the fact the actions had occurred - the same as her silence was doing.

It was, in a word, impossible.

As they glared intensely at each other, curious eyes were watching from behind the diner counter.

Hidden in a position Midori would've been proud of, Mai was watching intently - unable to hear a word of the conversation; only able to see the fact they had both leaned in and were 'gazing' into each other's eyes with a seemingly unbreakable intensity.

It was shocking - more than that it was scandalous. Was this the reformation of a notorious troublemaker? Or the conversion of the Director from rules to riot? Mai simply had to find out.

Grabbing her pen and pad from the side she bustled over to the loudmouth and the loner, making sure she was smiling as widely as she ever had.

"Ready to order?"

Her words broken the pair out of their staring contest, their eyes simultaneously looking from Mai to the menu and back again, and then speaking together; "No"

While neither had noticed their mirror movements, they both heard the vocal match - locking eyes as they realised and then looking everywhere except at each other. It was a awkward moment; Haruka looking annoyed and Natsuki looking the same but with a blush.

Mai looked between them, becoming more and more interested the longer she watched them, "How about drinks?"

"Soda"

"Beer"

Difference answers at the same time, and once again the pair locked eyes - though much to the relief of Haruka, it wasn't another moment for awkward silence. Oh no, this time she had sometime to say, and by golly she was going to say it before she was left speechless again.

"You can't drink beer Kuga-baka - I want you to stay sober for this!"

"It'll take more than one beer to get me drunk Suzushiro-san"

"I refuse to risk it - and anyway, aren't you trying to prove you're decent?"

"I am decent!"

"Prove it!"

The exchange was becoming rapidly louder, and even more rapidly misinterpreted.

"How! How do you want me to prove it? What do I have to do to prove I'm a decent person!?"

"Start by not drinking beer on our first time out!"

Silence again, as everyone who knew anything about either one of the girls began to make assumptions. Mai stood uncomfortably looking at them staring at each other again, a sweat drop forming on her head as she waited for one of them to back down, or to at least break the uncomfortable atmosphere.

One minute passed, then two, and then…

"Fine…I'll have soda too."

Score one for Haruka - still far behind her underclassman, but making a start at least.

All at once murmuring voices started to gossip quietly, many of them drawing the conclusion that the blonde was indeed going to tame the blunette - and while they were right that she was trying, they got the reason completely wrong…at least, that's what the mismatched pair would've thought if they'd been paying attention to the people around them.

As luck would have it, when Mai left to get the drinks, neither was paying attention to the interest in them. Haruka was far too busy looking elated at Natsuki's apparent defeat - apparent but not definite…

"Next time, I'm picking the place - I'll show you a person can be decent, and have a good time."

The quiet gossip turned into a roar of excited voices, making such a hubbub that everyone completely missed the rest of the conversation.

"Next time?"

"You said this is Phase One, I was assuming there'd be a Phase Two…or are you telling me the almighty Director hadn't thought that far ahead?"

Once again, Haruka was left in the dust - it was another point for Kuga as the blonde spluttered and struggled to come up with a response.

"Of course…I mean, that is, well…"

Haruka was furious with herself. Not only was she frequently at loss for words around the delinquent, she was being incoherent when she did speak! It was unacceptable.

"I was…I was waiting to see how tonight went," she managed, trying to sound convincing. Even to her own ears it sounded weak, and she was beside herself. This wasn't how it was supposed to be going! She was supposed to be in control - she was supposed to be reforming a vagabond; she needed to be strong!

She needed to think, and quickly, or else she was afraid her mind would attempt to go on strike the way it had before, and that was something she definitely didn't want to happen again.

Not at the Lindem Baum where people could see her - her reputation would be ruined!

She had to somehow salvage the situation, somehow get Kuga on the back foot so to speak. Swiftly the loudmouth tried to think of anytime she'd seen the biker look flustered - apart from when they'd kissed…it was obvious she couldn't use that tactic in front of other people.

Anytime other than that, something, someone that could make the blunette flustered…

The bubuzuke!

The rebel seemed to be permanently red around then President…now if Haruka could just figure out why…

Maybe her mannerisms? Her accent? What was it exactly…perhaps, maybe it was the attitude?

Haruka knew for a fact that Fujino Shizuru flirted with everyone and anyone who would respond - she was always so bold about it, using the attractions people felt to get her own way - it was something she could pull off with nearly anyone, and it was something that annoyed Haruka no end….such inappropriate behaviour was a disgrace…though if it worked…

The discipline mad committee member ran her eyes quickly over the biker's body, glancing up to see Natsuki still looking at her expectantly - already with the light of victory in her eyes, and a smirk forming on her lips.

No!

Suzushiro Haruka would never let a troublemaker triumph! Never!

It was time to play dirty…

~Omake~

Shizuru: Ara~ So you do pay attention to me Suzushiro-san, I'm flattered

Haruka: Bubuzuke!

Natsuki: *creeps up behind Haruka* You only insult when you can't say anything else. Ne, Haruka-chan, you pay more attention to Shizuru than me?

Shizuru/Haruka: Chan?!

Natsuki: *backing away* I was joking….joking!

*chase ensues*

jle1993: *watching* Yes! It's not me for once!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own - we all know the drill by now =p**

**A/N: Yay! Up in under two months ^_^ I'd like to thank CherrieBluez for the encouragement she's given me lately - and not one to do things by halves, I'm gonna express my thanks by dedicating this chapter to her~ Rock on my friend xD**

**Chapter 4**

A delinquent would never beat her. Haruka was going to make sure of that. Even if it mean doing a different kind of dirty work, she'd make sure of victory. She would never let a devil like Kuga win. She hadn't gone all the way to the Lindem Baum for nothing.

Time to make use of the privacy the booth offered them.

Time to turn up the heat.

"You never seem to mind when your Shizuru-sama is doing the pulling."

Ignition!

Haruka was surprised that the blunette didn't pass out, or explode, her cheeks were so red. Spluttering and incoherent - Haruka felt herself involuntarily smile at the cuteness. Kuga seemed extremely flustered, and was making the most adorable face - like a lost puppy…and the executive director had the strangest urge to take her home.

At that thought she blushed a little herself, before ploughing on ahead.

"Tell me Kuga-san, is it the person you like, or are you just into 'that'?"

If a person could have steam coming out of their ears, Haruka was sure that Natsuki would've at that moment. The biker didn't know where to look, nor what to say - her face was as red as cherries, in stark contrast with the blue of her hair, and she looked just _precious_.

It was easy to see why people fell for the blunette, shortcomings aside, and that was normally before they saw her in that sort of state, if they saw her like that at all. Though standoffish and cold, her figure and face were undeniably attractive. Those who looked for personality might be able to withstand her normally, when she was trying to isolate herself, but like this? When she was this flustered, this embarrassed and vulnerable, it was impossible to not feel a twinge of _something._

The twinge Haruka felt?

"No answer? I was almost hoping you were into 'that'."

_Jealousy_

It was inexplicable, and completely unwelcome, but none the less it was there. The idea that the bubuzuke was able to keep this side of the blunette all for herself, it was infuriating - and yet Haruka couldn't get mad. She had the odd thought that, given the chance, she would do exactly the same.

Of course, she had a noble reason for it…if too many people saw this side of Kuga there'd be riots on campus. The executive committee would never keep order - lessons would be disrupted, students would become dysfunctional and unresponsive with drool and nosebleeds making a mess…and so it would be better if only Haruka was allowed to see this side.

No, she wasn't exaggerating.

Well…

Maybe a little.

What choice did she have? She had to at least attempt to rationalise her thoughts, otherwise she'd get embarrassed and flustered and confused, and Kuga would win again.

Which was not allowed to happen.

"It's n-neither…I…I'm not into that…or her…"

Stuttered words, embarrassed, and quiet. Haruka almost missed them, though she couldn't miss the firmness behind all the hesitation. It was clear Kuga wasn't certain of her answer, only certain she had to answer.

Haruka stared at Natsuki in disbelieve, noticing the way Kuga's blue hair fell like a shield in front of her face when the blunette tilted her head down, hiding flushed cheeks and nervous emerald eyes. Trying to find some hint of Kuga's expression, the executive found herself staring at slightly trembling lips, found herself remembering their softness…

Haruka looked away violently, her own cheeks colouring.

She didn't believe Kuga's answer, believed the blunette had only said it to avoid a scene, and yet the blond didn't want to pursue the truth. Whatever the real answer was, thinking about it made Natsuki behave far too strangely - she was too vulnerable, too delicate…

"It doesn't matter," Haruka muttered, thinking she was being quiet even though she was more than loud enough for Natsuki to hear.

The blunette slowly raised her head, her midnight locks falling back to reveal a twitch developing in one eye.

"It doesn't matter…?" her voice was ominous "It doesn't matter!?"

Haruka looked back just in time to see Kuga stand up and slam her hands on the table, "If it doesn't matter why the hell did you ask!?"

Not one to be outdone, Haruka rose from her seat swiftly, her own hands gripping the edge of the table also. This was more like it, a confrontational Kuga she could deal with.

"Why shouldn't I? It's true that you never complain when that bubuzuke drags you around, I was curious why you'd care if I do the same thing!"

"I don't care!"

"Oh yeah!?"

Without thought, Haruka grabbed the straps of Natsuki's top and yanked her forwards. She felt Kuga's breath hitch, noticed the flushed cheeks, was intensely aware of how close they were. Lips not even an inch apart, she could almost feel Kuga speak.

"…yeah…"

In that instant all the breath left Haruka's lungs and she struggled to catch it.

Abruptly she let go and stood up straight. Natsuki fell back into her seat and watched in stunned silence as Haruka clenched her fists and turned away, starting to walk out.

They hadn't even got their drinks yet.

All the better as far as Haruka was concerned - the whole idea had been a mistake. No-one could reform such a notorious delinquent, and it was better to leave than to be sucked in.

She wasn't sure whether to be angry she had lost, or just relieved it was over. In a sense she hadn't really lost - she had gotten out in one piece. That was something.

So why did it hurt?

Perhaps it was just her pride taking a hit, realising she couldn't deal with a troublemaker for reasons she didn't fully understand. She was sure she had been manipulated somehow, she must have been. The thought made her mad for all of a second, but she couldn't maintain it.

She'd walked into it, after all.

Her hands unclenched as she made a move towards the street, preparing herself to look for a cab. Threatening clouds had gathered overhead, and she only hoped she'd find one before it began raining.

"Wait!"

She stopped in an instant, frozen in place by the call.

A hand dragged the blond round by her shoulder, forcing her to face her pursuer, to gaze back into those piercing emerald eyes.

"You lecture me about decency, then walk out on me," the voice wasn't so much angry as breathless and confused, "You could at least say goodbye Haruka-chan!"

Again their faces were close, too close, and Haruka felt her breath hitch and her face colour. She could feel herself slipping into a state of speechlessness again, a state becoming frighteningly familiar around Natsuki.

"…Chan?"

The only word she had been able to process was that, and so she regurgitated it to mask her lack of clear thought. A question, forcing Natsuki to speak so she wouldn't have to.

"W-well…well you know…" again with the stuttering, the blushing - Haruka tried to look away. She couldn't stand Kuga acting so exposed. Every time the blunette did, it made Haruka feel inexplicably protective - and with each red shade of Natsuki's cheeks…Haruka couldn't, wouldn't think about it.

This was wrong on so many levels.

She had to stop it.

"Don't act so over familiar with me Kuga-san!" she attempted to bark, unable to put much force behind it. Anyone could tell it was forced, and yet still, Natsuki recoiled.

"…sorry Suzushiro-san."

The pure defeat, the deflated reaction…gods this wasn't what Haruka had wanted. Hearing Natsuki like that, again there was a protectiveness that the blond was struggling to withhold. She refused to give into a troublemaker, even if she'd already given up.

Gripping Natsuki's wrist harshly, Haruka glared with a burning intensity that she hoped would ignite some defensive spark in the blunette, "Why'd you follow me anyway Kuga-kohai? Turning into a stalker as well as a truant?"

It didn't work - for once Natsuki refused to be drawn into a fight.

"It's the decent thing to do isn't it? If I didn't then you'd probably lecture me later anyway."

"That's all?"

"…I don't have my wallet."

With that, the spell Haruka seemed to be under was broken. Her face looked like it was going to turn purple. Her grip on Kuga's wrist tightened until it was painful, making the biker wince.

"You don't have your wallet?! You don't have your wallet! Baka, delinquent, manipulating fiend! You didn't bring your wallet to your punishment?! You expected me to pay for your punishment?!"

The biker suddenly remembered why she hadn't confessed earlier.

"W-well you invited me and…"

"I didn't invite you! I set a disciplinary event! You were supposed to bring your wallet!"

"P-please calm down Haruka-san, people will look…"

"Let them look! Let them know what an ass you are!"

Now it was Natsuki on the back-foot. When it was her in the wrong, it was hard to get defensive.

"I'll make it up - I'll get the wallet…I-I'll take you someplace better!"

Anything to get Haruka to stop making a scene, to stop her from yelling and being so mad. With things the way they had been in the restaurant, Natsuki was suddenly very keen to keep Haruka at least down at a simmer.

"Yeah right! You'll just as soon leave me then get your wallet! You think I don't realise, you conniving little-"

"I'll take you with me!"

Stunned silence on both sides - both in shock; Haruka at what Natsuki had suggested, and Natsuki that she'd suggested it. Too late to take it back, and impossible to turn it down. Natsuki had just landed them in perhaps the most awkward position of the night.

"…to your apartment?"

"J-just while I get my wallet - you don't even have to come in!"

Amending the terms, trying to make them more acceptable, struggling to avoid thinking about it, about them - alone again like in the Student Council room.

It was impossible.

Haruka couldn't say yes - yet knew for the sake of her pride she couldn't say no - she was trapped and so she said nothing. Instead she released Natsuki's wrist, almost as if she'd only just remembered she were holding it, and backed up a little.

"Haruka-san?"

"I…then we'll say we're moving straight to Phase Two - that's all it is, part of your punishment, you understand?"

The tension between them was incredible, so close to snapping point, closer than any other moment that evening.

"O-of course."

Without a word Haruka followed Natsuki towards the parked motorbike, wordlessly receiving the only helmet without so much as a murmur of complaint.

As she pulled it on, she sucked in a deep breath, inhaling Natsuki's scent. For some reason, being able to smell Natsuki's scent in the helmet felt oddly intimate. Behind the tinted visor, Haruka was glad of the way it hid her reddening cheeks.

She slipped onto the bike behind the rebel, tentatively gripping at the rebel's waist - and then flushing as red as Natsuki herself as she felt her hands being tugged to wrap around the blunette's taut stomach, feeling tight abs and soft breathing.

"F-for more security," Natsuki explained, and all Haruka could do was nod as the bike roared to life and they began their journey.

~Omake~

Haruka: What the hill?!

Yukino: You mean hell

Haruka: That's what I said! What the hell?!

Jle1993: *tries to smile reassuringly* It's fine, really…

*Jle1993 gulps as ominous shadow appears behind her*

Shizuru: Ara~ If it's fine, the I'm sure you can explain this…situation

*Natsuki appears with excited puppy ears*

Natsuki: Oh oh! I know this one 'Ruru! 'Ruka and I are about to-

*is cut off by Jle1993's hand over her mouth*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine - if it was it probably still wouldn't be finished =/**

**A/N: It's alive! Alive! Sorry for the epic nearly two year wait, I truly hope this chapter proves worth it! Without further adieu...**

**Chapter Five **

"Do you always drive like a maniac Kuga-san?" growled Haruka as she tugged off her helmet with shaking hands, her eyes glaring through a slightly unfocused haze as Natsuki pulled her 'baby' up onto its stand.

Even once the bike was steady Natsuki kept her back to Haruka, chewing her bottom lip and pretending she hadn't heard so she wouldn't have to answer – she didn't have an answer. She'd thought she'd been driving quite carefully, especially in comparison to her normal driving style – she'd even kept to the speed limits…mostly…

Her thoughts were halted suddenly by a soft hand with a rough grip yanking her around.

"Don't ignore me you idiot! You could've killed us!" raged Haruka, her grip tightening with every word, so tight that she stumbled into a wall when Natsuki yanked her arm away furiously.

"You're alive aren't you? Stop manhandling me!" Natsuki spat, rubbing over where Haruka's iron grasp had resided, as though the throbbing ache was as painful as the blow to her pride. She thought she was a good driver, and someone who couldn't even drive a car – let alone a bike – had no right to say otherwise! What would she know? Silly little chauffeur driven chit!

Natsuki was just about ready to blow and tell Haruka exactly what her opinion was worth, when she noticed how unsteady the blonde still was, "Oi! Are you alright Suzushiro-san?"

Haruka didn't answer straight away, leaning heavily on the wall she'd stumbled into, breathing slowly and deeply with her head resting against the cold bricks. She looked so vulnerable, and Natsuki felt an unfamiliar sensation surge through her – protectiveness. In three quick steps the blunette was at Haruka's side, a tentative hand on the blonde's back, "Suzushiro-san? What's wrong?" murmured softly into her ear. Natsuki could feel the blonde trembling, and guilt tore through her. Had the ride really shaken the disciplinarian up that much?

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Short words, and far from reassuring. Natsuki ignored them, knowing they were a lie. She should know, it was one she told repeatedly – and if Haruka were really fine, then she wouldn't have to say it. She'd have shrugged Natsuki's hand away and straightened herself up, probably with another not so subtle remark about the blunette's motor skills and sanity.

She'd be loud and feisty.

She was too quiet.

Forgetting everything else, that alone make Natsuki worried - and guilty – and she desperately needed to fix things; if only to get rid of those annoyingly unsettling feelings. But how?

Chewing her bottom lip again, nervously, she took one more step towards Haruka, gently pulling the blonde so that she was leaning into the biker instead of the wall. Almost instantly she felt Haruka stiffen, but it was too late to back down, and she pushed the blonde's head into her nook, trying clumsily to comfort her. It felt strange and somewhat uncomfortable, but it worked in the manga she read...now if she could just remember what next...she should speak?

"It's okay Suzushiro-san, you're okay now," she said, her head awkwardly askew to avoid a mouth full of hair, the words sounding wrong from her the minute she said them. She sounded too much like a manga character, sounding fake even though she really was concerned. She knew it, but she still didn't expect the consequence – Haruka ripping herself out of the blunette's arms, trying to beat on her weakly, struggling when Natsuki caught her arms easily and held them firm.

"I know I'm okay, let go of me! Scheming cad! You planned this didn't you? Let go of me! Indecent fake-"

"-I was trying to help! Not my fault you're pathetic-"

"-Pathetic? A victim of your madness-"

"-Hardly a victim! Privileged, I could've left you-"

"-I wish you had! Vile biker maniac-"

"-I must be to put up with you!"

Natsuki had let go, but they were still so close, chests heaving as they glared at each other with a fiery passion, blood racing. The blunette caught sight of Haruka's moist lips, soft despite of the rough words that slipped between them, and for a moment she leant in...

...straight into a slap that sent her reeling.

Her hand instantly went to her stinging cheek, eyes wide in disbelief, staring at Haruka's open palm still hanging in the air, "What the fuck?"

Haruka's hand clenched angrily at Natsuki's explicit, her posture rigid and tightly controlled so that clenching was all her fist did.

" You're supposed to be proving you're a decent person Kuga-san, right now you're acting like filth!" she lectured, holding up a quick impatient hand to halt Natsuki's retort, "It's true! You fail to bring your wallet to a dinner you should be buying, then proceed to act insane and _terrify me-" _were spat, difficult to admit "-and then you have the nerve to _invade _personal space and _insult me_! That's 'putting up' with me? Call me a taxi Kuga-san, I'm clearly wasting my time with you!"

The words were spoken so bitterly, so coldly, that Natsuki couldn't do anything except open and close her mouth in stunned silence. She wasn't _that _bad was she? Even if she was, Haruka was just as awful! And she was the one who'd forced them into this stupid position in the first place!

So why did it hurt to hear that she wanted to finish it?

"Haruka-"

"-Don't be so familiar!"

Natsuki swallowed as Haruka cut her off, feeling uncertain all of a sudden, not sure what she should do. She could call a taxi like the blonde had ordered...but she didn't want to. She wasn't sure why, perhaps she just wanted to prove the woman wrong, but she didn't want to let Haruka go.

"Suzushiro-san..."

What could she say? Kami, she'd wanted to make things better, for some reason wanted to prove she was decent, but how could she? She'd made such a mess of things. This was why she didn't get close to people – she wasn't even close to Haruka and she felt bad for being harsh, even though Haruka had been so as well. She shouldn't care, it was easier if she didn't care, so why the hell did she? It was frustrating and she felt like an idiot, and she hated feeling like that, hated Haruka for making her feel like that. She wanted to snap at the blonde, to make her feel bad as well, but then how was that proving she was decent?

Why did she care about proving she was decent?

Choking down a growl, she tried not to snarl and say something sarcastic...because while right now she didn't know much, she knew she really didn't want to call that taxi, and that meant she somehow had to convince Haruka it was worth her time to stay. Even if she didn't know why, she knew she had to, or else it'd eat away at her. She had to deal with this, get it all fixed and straightened out. Perhaps if she proved herself she could go back to not giving a damn what the blonde or anyone else thought of her.

"Suzushiro-san...I...you shouldn't go before you've eaten."

Was that really the best she could come up with? She wouldn't apologize, not when Haruka had been snappy at her, but really? She all but gnashed her teeth together in frustration at the entire situation, she was in so far out of her depth it was beyond pitiful...she was not pitiful damn it!

"You...I shook you up, and on an empty stomach, you shouldn't go anywhere like that-"

"-Get to the point Kuga-san."

Gah! Gods she wished Haruka would shut up! Couldn't the woman see this was already awkward as hell? Difficult? She made Natsuki just want to shout at her!

Taking a deep calming breath, the blunette counted to ten in her mind, and then again.

"You can't go home like that, and obviously me driving you anywhere is a crap idea. You should come upstairs at least until you're settled," she ground out evenly, barely finishing before Haruka was starting again.

"And how will that help Kuga-san? You want to keep 'putting up' with me? And leaving me hungry? Thoughtless, selfish-

"I'll cook! I'll cook for you damn it!" Natsuki snapped before she could stop herself, "You can recover from your _terror _and I'll cook so you're not hungry, and then you can accept I'm decent and stop getting under my skin!"

Silence.

A long drawn out silence.

And they were glaring at each other again.

And it was starting to rain, could it get any worse? Or perhaps better?

"Please Suzushiro-san," Natsuki began again, feeling calmer as the first cold drops hit her skin, "even if you don't want to stay, it's starting to rain, you can't wait for a taxi out here."

Any other situation, and Natsuki _would _have left her in the rain, would have gone into the dry and said hell to her, but as it was, she waited. Looking at the blonde, not patiently exactly, but with more leniency then she normally allowed for anyone. A forced consideration as her hair was slowly getting weighed down by the heavy drops.

"...Fine..."

"Thank you"

With that the 'ice princess' turned on her heel and strode towards the dimly lit apartment block entrance, taking the loud muttering behind her as a sign that Haruka was following.

With a bit of fumbling and some steep stairs, they were in Natsuki's apartment – or rather Natsuki was in her apartment, and Haruka was gawking from the doorway.

"This is where you live?" gasped Haruka, frozen in place as she got a good look, riling Natsuki up with her – as Natsuki saw it – unwarranted surprise.

"No, I decided to break in somewhere random – of course this is where I live!" she snarked, "What were you expecting? A slum?"

Not that she would admit it, but yes, that had been exactly the executive director had expected. At first glance, Natsuki's abode did _not live _up to that expectation. For one thing it was clean...sure there were probably dishes left in a sink somewhere, but as Haruka carefully stepped further inside she saw that it was actually...nice.

Glancing around she saw evidence of order, the living room that made up the entrance divvied up into two sections. The first was typical, a cheap but decent enough T.V against a wall with a worn comfy looking sofa facing it, and a coffee table in between, along with various other bits and pieces that Haruka didn't look too closely at. It was the second half of the room at caught the blonde's attention.

Against the same wall as the T.V but further along was a desk. A cluttered and obviously well used desk. Above it was a pin-board with photos and notes stuck helter-skelter all over it – though Haruka didn't get to see what exactly; Natsuki had immediately gone to it and flipped it, so Haruka could only see bare cork. Next to the desk was a stack of books, presumably school related, and from the lack of obvious dust seemingly often read. It was shocking. She started wandering towards them, shoe-clad feet sinking into a plushy carpet, but was stopped by a stern faced Natsuki.

"Go sit down Suzushiro-san, see what's on if you want," it was said politely, but firmly in a tone that allowed no arguments, which only served to heighten Haruka's curiosity. Trying to glance around the curvy blunette, her vision was obscured as said blunette side-stepped, "Sit. Down."

"I'm not a dog Kuga-san!" barked Haruka, moving towards the sofa anyway, realising she might as well seeing as she seemed to be stuck there for the moment. Sitting down and staring at the blank T.V, she waited to Natsuki to join her and turn the darn thing on.

And waited.

And waited.

And then scowled and turned to look over the back of the couch to see where the...hell...Kuga...

Wow.

Haruka hadn't noticed, but off to the side, the living room opened onto a kitchen alcove. She noticed now. How could she not, when Natsuki was busying herself about it?

Natsuki had pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail and was bent over hunting about in a cupboard...a low cupboard...showcasing a most delectable rear...

Ahhh!

Haruka tore her eyes away, rubbing them with the palms of her hands – what was she thinking? She was supposed to be annoyed with the blunette – angry even – not admiring her...assets...gah! Being around the delinquent was turning Haruka into a pervert! It was unacceptable!

Fixing her gaze firmly on the blank television screen, she resisted the urge to turn back. She was better than that! She would not allow the corrupting influence of her company to penetrate her – she was the Executive Director of the Suzushiro Executive Team! She was the moral backbone of...everything! She must be strong! She must not look! Not even want to look!

...

But by Kami, Kuga was _toned_! Maybe a little peak would be okay...

No!

She, Haruka, would stay firm – like Kuga's ass...

Damn it!

Hanging her head, she took a deep breath and started mentally reciting Kuga's educational rap sheet: truancy, trespass, unacceptable vehicular use on campus (and off apparently), tardiness, disrespecting an authority figure (more than one, more than once)...so many different offences, the blunette had a file an inch thick and growing. She had no discipline. Even during this evening, during her first 'proper' punishment, the blunette had shown little regard for the fact that that's what it was – and Haruka was letting her!

Haruka shook herself mentally. She'd let Kuga take hold of the situation and dictate the terms – it had to stop!

She had to regain control – by any means necessary – and make sure Natsuki learned her place.

Standing up, quickly before she could reconsider, she headed over towards where Natsuki was cooking – thanking whatever gods would listen that the blunette had stood up – and paused just behind her. She'd give the girl one more chance.

"What're you cooking?" she asked, demanded even, trying to startle Natsuki and scowling when the biker didn't even flinch.

"I thought I said you should sit down?"

"And I said I'm not a dog! What are you cooking Kuga-san?"

"Ramen. Now go sit."

Haruka's temper bristled at being dismissed, reaffirming her conviction that the delinquent didn't know her place.

"How about I don-"

The start of her tirade was cut off by a sudden loud smash and roar that made both women spin around towards the sound. Haruka felt herself being shoved behind Natsuki forcefully, having caught the barest glimpse of the lounge wall having been blown in, debris littering the carpet and the sofa shredded.

"Shit!" Natsuki cursed, her hands clawing at the air by her hips, "Haruka, stay here!"

The blonde was about to protest, but was unable to get the words out as Natsuki's palm slammed into her stomach, sending her crashing into the cupboards unable to say a word. Fury built within her, her hands already on the ground to help her stand, when she saw something that took all the strength out of her.

Standing, slouching, in the gap torn in the brickwork was a huge black creature with glowing red eyes. Haruka had no words to describe it, beyond that it was a monster. A lethal looking monster – and it was focused entirely on the boldly standing biker, whose body was the only thing keeping it from seeing Haruka and her wide eyed gaze. The blonde's breathing got heavier, her view flickering between the...the creature, and Natsuki. What was the biker doing? The thing could tear her apart!

"Natsu-"

"Don't move Haruka-san. No matter what."

The air near Natsuki's hands rippled and was displaced as two tiny handguns formed, the rebel's fingers closing around them in an instant, and the second she had a grip she was in motion. Deafening cracks resounded throughout the apartment as the biker flitted forwards, keeping Haruka hidden for as long as she could while she distracted the monster with gunfire and rapid movements. Her heart was in her throat as the thing seemed to shrug off her icy bullets, roaring in nothing more than annoyance as it lashed out, forcing the brunette to jump and flip out of the way, onto her hands and the her feet again as she dodged shadowy tentacles and claws, firing as she went, praying that Haruka would stay still and quiet, praying the monster wouldn't notice.

She had to make sure the Orphan wouldn't notice.

Realising her guns were useless she let them dissolve, and then quickly sprinted to her desk, flipping it towards the creature with little hope.

The desk splintered on impact, and the Orphan snarled and shrank back briefly, recovering quickly but not before Natsuki saw. Not before her hope blazed.

Grabbing a small stack of books the blunette darted nimbly about, dodging and weaving and launching the heavy texts into every opening. The Orphan slide back, its heavy head lolling to the side.

Seeing barely a second in time that the Orphan was about to glimpse wavy hair, Natsuki threw herself recklessly forwards into it, bringing her knee up and the heels of her hands down, colliding her limbs with the monster's head in a crushing pincer motion. It felt it, its hard flesh yielding slightly as it screeched its pain, flinging its head back and tossing Natsuki carelessly into a wall.

Haruka was frozen, horrified, willing herself to move forwards but unable. Natsuki's word's clear in her mind, the spot on her stomach where Natsuki had shoved her feeling icy.

The biker let out a wheezing cry and Haruka burned inside, unable to look away, her breath catching...but not like Natsuki's.

_Her_ breathing was shallow, laboured, and the Orphan was slowly approaching her, moving in for the kill, as caught by her cry as Haruka was.

Their focus was entirely on her.

Natsuki_ smiled._

Smiled and clawed at the wall, desperate for purchase as she pulled herself up, wincing and gritting her teeth behind her grimly upturned lips. Refusing to let another cry escape her. Refusing herself that weakness as she forced herself to stand strong. Her muscles were screaming at her, cursing her as they protested the movement. She ignored them. Trying to ignore the pain as she unwaveringly stared at her opposition.

It was almost rude really...indecent perhaps...the absurdity of the thought making her chuckle darkly.

"Indecent...to be...decent," she choked out, the humour lost to the air, hanging.

The Orphan was nearly upon her, moving more quickly now, regaining itself with every slither.

Forcing herself to breathe in deeply, she felt herself grow cold and numb, her eyes hardening.

If she couldn't defeat this thing...no...she had to.

Had to win.

Had to protect.

Had to.

Trembling with effort she re-summoned and then span her guns as she brought her arms up rapidly, the ground beneath her glowing as her arms crossed, coming undone as her whole body turned, the floor ablaze in a circle of luminous blue as she snapped her arms down again, opening her mouth to complete the summoning.

The Orphan lunged.

~Omake~

Haruka: Kuga-san...is protecting me?

Shizuru: Na-tsu-ki is risking her life for Suzushiro-san?

JLE1993: She is, isn't that decent and brave and-

Natsuki: What's gonna happen to my mayo?

JLE1993: *facepalm*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine - I'm just mixing it up a little =)**

**A/N Sorry again for the long wait - a bit shorter this time though, so hopefully the next chapter won't take too long at all - I already have big plans for it ;) Anyway, I won't keep you any longer, here we have...**

**Chapter Six**

Natsuki's voice rang out harshly, cutting off with a choke as an explosion of light and sudden icy cold tore a scream from Haruka before she could stop it. From the seated position she'd been pushed into, Haruka was thrown on to her back, a haze dancing before her eyes and her ears ringing. Through her daze she heard a howl and a snarl, and then a strange screeching and a crash.

Pushing herself up onto her elbows, unable to move below her cold stomach, the blond sucked in a sharp breath that came out as a ragged pant before cycling quickly to near-hyperventilation. The scene before her was impossible, terrible.

Natsuki was crumpled in a broken heap, surrounded by rubble and plaster, hardly breathing with one of her arms splayed out on the floor at an unnatural angle. Her clothes were shredding with the skin beneath escaping with jagged slashes that were weeping blood but held back her organs. Her face was twisted with pain, her jaw set to stop her whimpering as she trembled, her eyes going in and out of focus as she forced herself to fight the looming dark of unconsciousness that was edging ever closer.

Unable to move, to even speak, she was completely defenceless but for one thing.

Duran.

The metallic looking hound was huge, seeming to fill the room with his fierce presence, and Haruka's head was spinning. She didn't understand how the creature was there, or even what it was...but she could see from her frozen position that it was guarding Natsuki.

The silver wolf was standing rigidly, with what seemed to be two ribbon like tails held stiffly. Its ears were up and it was staring unflinchingly at the Orphan it had thrown from its mistress, making an almost mechanical sounding growl as the monster pulled itself from the wall it had been embedded in.

For one tense moment the two beasts watched each other in stillness.

Then Natsuki coughed.

The Orphan responded immediately, frenzied by the sound of weakness, forgetting or ignoring the Child in the way as it charged, shrieking inhumanly with dagger-like claws whirling in a flurry of knife sharp death, intent on eviscerating the blunette.

Then it shrieked in another way.

Its claws still slashed and tried to tear, but the limbs behind them flailed like the arms of a ragdoll as Duran closed his jaws around the monster's throat. The bladed talons battered against the wolf-Child's body, unable to penetrate the steely hardness of it, but unable to stop, driven by impotent rage and animistic terror, fighting to get at Natsuki and save itself as Duran savaged it with unseen teeth and all the strength of a loyal protector.

"L-load chrome...cartridge."

Haruka's attention was torn from the carnage by Natsuki's voice, barely audible above the noise of the clash, slightly garbled by the blood and phlegm she was starting to bring up, but still unmistakably commanding.

Still firm.

Still the voice of someone who was in charge, who was to be obeyed even on the brink of death so long as she could still be heard.

"Fire..."

Duran listened.

Loading the ammunition on his haunches, Duran flung the monster in his grasp in the direction Natsuki was able to point with her unbroken arm, out the same way it had come in, and fired, the shots resounding with an explosive boom that shook the apartment building. They hit their target squarely, and the Orphan imploded in on the point of impact before dissolving into a shower of green sparks and vanishing.

Natsuki saw it with relieved satisfaction, patting Duran's snout as he lowered his head onto her lap, thanking him as well as she could through the gore in her throat before she let him de-materialize, forcing a smile on to her swollen lips as she struggled to turn her head.

She managed the barest tilt, just able to make out that Haruka was safe, that she hadn't been hurt. It made the smile easier.

Then Natsuki passed out.

Immediately Haruka felt the chill leave her stomach, and she scrabbled to reach Natsuki's side, "Kuga-san! Kuga-san! Natsuki!" repeating the name like it would wake her, shaking her briefly, letting go as the blunette's blood coated her hands. She was unnerved by it, the stickiness so slick between her fingers, the iron in the air, wanting to fall back in disgust as bile rose from her stomach, but unable to leave Natsuki's torn and sundered body the way it was. She hovered indecisively, trembling in a way she never had before. She needed to do something. She didn't know what to do. Natsuki was dying. Right in front of her. She needed to do something!

Fumbling for the back pocket of her jeans, she felt for her phone, pulling it out and forcing her fingers steady enough to tap in a number, mistyping twice before she could manage it. She could already hear sirens wailing closer, but she didn't know if Natsuki had any insurance, or if she'd be able to pay any of what the hospital would say she was responsible for, or if they'd even bother trying when they saw the state of her. Haruka couldn't risk it. Wouldn't risk it.

Hitting the call button, she could hardly breathe as it rang, her heart pounding hard enough for her to feel and her mouth drying as she waited.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four...

"Hello?"

"Asahi-san! It's Haruka Suzushiro, I need your help immediately!"

"What? What's going on? Where are you?"

"Please, I can't explain right now! I need you to meet me at Fuuka Hospital-"

"-Hospital?! What?!"

"Not me, just meet me there and I'll explain!"

"Suzushiro-san! Wha-"

"Just meet me there!"

Haruka cancelled the call before Asahi could ask any more questions, knowing he'd do what she asked, knowing that she could get Natsuki transferred from the hospital to her family's private physician when he did, knowing she could use that to pressure the paramedics into trying harder to keep Natsuki alive. When they arrived.

If they arrived.

She could hear the sirens louder now, obviously close to the apartment, but she didn't know if they'd know where to come, or if they'd see the blown out wall and just evacuate the rest of the building, instead of checking the apartment for survivors. They might not check until it was too late.

Looking at Natsuki again, her throat constricted tightly at how little the blunette's chest was rising. She had to make sure the emergency responders responded to them first. Had to. Wrenching her eyes away to the gaping hole, she pushed herself to her feet, moving towards it in-spite of all her instincts to the contrary. Near the edge it was dizzying, she hadn't realised how high up Natsuki's apartment was.

Forcing herself to focus on the fact Natsuki needed help, instead of the sheer drop, she took hold of the wall at the edge of the hole with one hand, and leaned out as far as she dared. Made herself look down. Reached out with her free hand, and began to wave as furiously as she could without unbalancing herself – yelling horsely at the people she could see gathered below, desperate to get their attention, only able to feel a twinge of relief where she saw some of them begin pointing up at her.

A twinge more when the ambulance arrived and a small contingent of the pointers rushed to it, directing the paramedics with worried fingers and speculative hand gestures.

When she saw the first responders race into the building, she gratefully backed away from the slightly crumbling brickwork, turning when she felt a safe way away from it so she could run and throw open the door, before returning to Natuki's side. With a hesitant hand she reached out to stroke Natsuki's hair where it was least matted by the blood, feeling the biker's body tremble from the effort of taking breaths that Haruka could hardly perceive. It made her own chest ache so strongly that she had trouble making herself breathe too.

Until she heard them, the people who could save Natsuki, thundering up the stairs, clearly close. When she heard that, Haruka felt her chest loosen and her lungs filled quickly.

"In here! Quickly! In here, she's injured!" she called, trying not to let her voice raise to a shrill pitch. She didn't want to sound hysterical. She needed them to listen.

Two paramedics came in, spotting Natsuki immediately and running over with machinery Haruka didn't recognise, roughly pushing her out of the way to start doing things Haruka didn't understand. All she could do was watch with a fearful sweat on her brow, listening to their chatter for something she could interpret as they fought to stabilise the blunette's condition enough to move her. From what the blonde was hearing, it was a losing battle – almost lost – and they sounded on the verge of giving up. Their movements were starting to slow. One of them looked to Haruka as if to apologise.

She didn't let him.

"What are you doing?! Baka, don't look at me, do your job! Help her!" she snarled, helpless anger seeping into her words, "If you can't do that, at least get her to the hospital where someone else will! My people will! Just get her there!"

The man looked like he had to grit his teeth to keep from saying something extremely unprofessional, but nonetheless he turned back to his task, muttering something to his co-worker who nodded. Carefully in-spite of their annoyance, they shifted Natsuki's ragged body onto a stretcher, lifting it and their equipment with a heave. Hurrying to get everything back to the ambulance, not checking if the mouthy blonde were following. When she demanded to ride with them, they didn't argue, instead focusing on making sure that their mangled patient made it to the hospital.

The sirens wailed, driving cars out of the way as the speeding ambulance passed. Inside, things were just as busy, everything racing. Except Natsuki's heart.

That stopped twice.

They would have given up on her if not for the harridan urging them on, promising and threatening things in equal measure, pushing them to keep resuscitating at least until the injured girl and her keeper were out of their hands. Until then, with a close watch on them kept, they did everything they could to keep the girl alive.

They couldn't be sure it would be enough.

-Omake-

Shizuru: *sharpening knives* Couldn't be sure?

JLE1993: Erm...eh heh...*backing away*

*Shizuru advances, JLE1993 starts running*

JLE1993: They'll know soon...SOOOOOON!


End file.
